


Revisit

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Too Loud (a Voltron AU series) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Lance, I know I'm mean to him, I'm Sorry, Lance hurts a lot, Little bit of blood (like really really minor but it comes up), M/M, Missing, Non-Consensual BDSM, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sendak is evil, VLD NSFW Big Bang, i love lance, really - Freeform, this ain't pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: A revisit of Lance's time in captivity.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. I beg of you, read the tags. This is not pretty. Chapter 1 and chapter 3 will be the "lighter" parts of the fic while chapter 2 is very intense. This is your warning.
> 
> As always, if there's a tag I missed or something you think I should add please tell me and I will add it!

Lance loved his boyfriends. Really, he did, but sometimes he wished he could smack them upside the head. Especially Keith, that man really needed to work on his anger management problems. Lance just couldn’t be the one to tell him that or it would devolve into an argument. Which he didn’t want because, contrary to popular belief, he hated arguing with Keith.

Good natured bickering? Fun, something that they both enjoyed, but he hated fighting with him.

Especially when it left Shiro in the middle. Which is why he was so shocked that their bedroom looked like a dirty laundry bomb had gone off. Shiro usually tried to clean up his stuff at least so Lance wouldn’t feel the need to do it.

Well, no use in bitching about it now. He’d just wait until after his boyfriends got home from their shift to do so. Having two cops for boyfriends really made it difficult for Lance to yell at them when they were at work, he didn’t like the idea of starting something with them when they were on the job unless it was something that couldn’t wait.

Dirty laundry could wait; even if Lance’s inner clean freak tried to tell him otherwise. He’d clean it up for now, go to class and deal with them later.

Plus, he had class in a couple hours and if he was going to make it on time he needed to get a move on.

* * * * *

“Mr. McClain, you do realize that the paint is supposed to go _on_ the canvas, not you,” Professor Mannery said.

Lance sighed. “Sorry, Sir. I just lost my grip and it spilled.” Red and black paint now covered his shirt but at least it wasn’t on his actual clothes. His sneakers, on the other hand, were done for.

Mannery narrowed his eyes. “You will stay after and clean your mess and the rest of the classes mess, otherwise I will dock half a letter grade from your final project.”

 _Great_ , he thought. This was the last week of classes and he was close to getting straight A’s again for the semester. If he did then he’d get Dean’s List and would be able to graduate with Summa Cum Laude, something he’d promised his _abuela_ he’d do for her.

Looks like he won’t get to stop at the grocery store like he wanted to. He’d have to text Shiro and Keith to let them know. “Yes, Sir,” he said.

The man grunted and went back to looking down his nose at the other students in the class. Mannery was known for being a particularly jackass of a professor so it wasn’t a surprise he was making Lance stay to clean up.

“Do you want me to stay and help?” Sarah asked. She and Lance had only met in this class and had bonded over their hate of Mannery.

“No,” he said. “I don’t want you getting in trouble with him and having your grade docked.” He trailed his eyes over the room and sighed. It would take him at least an hour to get everything cleaned up how Mannery liked it. Which made no sense considering that another class would be in here before Mannery’s next class  _and_ this was the last one of the day.

Lance was sure the man just liked to torture his students. The reason why still eluded him and his friend group in the class. Sarah theorized he’d been rejected from one too many galleries, so now he was stuck teaching students, something he seemed to hate with a passion.

As their final class came to an end, Lance quickly handed in his final project and went to get the items he’d need to start cleaning up. Mannery plopped himself down in one of the chairs at the front and drilled his eyes into Lance as he got the cleaning products.

While he was in the closet, he pulled out his cell phone and texted Shiro.

 _Mannery is being an ass. I’ll be home in a couple hours._ His boyfriends knew Lance’s disdain for the professor and would understand based on the number of times that Lance had complained about him.

He just hoped Keith wouldn’t bug him about it today, he just wasn’t in the mood for it.

* * * * *

Never let it be said that Lance couldn’t be patient, because he could be, however, that all flies out the window because when there’s a professor that decided to be so nit-picky that he takes apart everything that you do. In this case, it had to do with his cleaning skills. If Lance had cleaned something, it wasn’t cleaned enough. If he’d missed a spot, it resulted in a five-minute lecture about the importance of being on top of things.

Lance suspected that Mannery had once been in the army.

Or he was homophobic because most of the people he held back to clean were people who were out. Lance being one of those people. He supposed that wearing the skirt his sister got him for his birthday wasn’t the _best_ idea out there when he had a class with Mannery, but dammit he looked good in the tight red skirt and black tank top.

Whatever, eventually he was able to leave and make his way back home. He was just glad to know that this would be the last time he’d ever have to see Mannery’s ugly mug. Graduation would be on Saturday and he’d be all done with college. The only time he’d be coming back would be to pick up his projects after they’d been graded. There was no way he was leaving his work here for the school to get rid of.

After finally leaving the art building, he made his way to his crappy blue jeep and drove off. As he made a turn towards the apartment building where he lives with Keith and Shiro, he decided to pull off at the bakery that the three of them loved. The woman there made the _best_ blueberry muffins.

Besides, if he brought home those red velvet cupcakes Keith liked so much then Lance could use it as bribery to get him to do the laundry that had piled up.

Because it was getting later in the day, there really weren’t that many people there. Aside from Lance and the people behind the counter, there were two men. One was larger and more intimidating and had an eye patch and a prosthetic arm. The arm looked like it came from the same company that Shiro’s was from but it was a more advanced looking version.

Something about them was giving Lance weird vibes so he kept one eye on them as he went around the little place collecting the treats he was there to get. Three blueberry muffins, three red velvet cupcakes and a loaf of banana bread (Shiro’s favorite).

Lynda, the owner of the bakery, smiled when she saw him. “Lance! Darling how are you?” she asked.

Lance smiled and went up the counter. “I’m good, how are you and Rickey?”

“I’m wonderful and you know Rickey, still his grumpy self.” She started pressing away at the buttons on the register. “Are you ready for graduation?”

A big smile spread across his lips. “Yup! I just turned in my last assignment which means tomorrow I get to hang out at home then go to graduation on Saturday.”

She gave him a bright smile. “That’s great, hun! Is your family coming down?”

Lance nodded. “Their plane gets here tomorrow and Shiro, Keith and I going to take them to dinner.”

Lynda started putting everything into a box. “Well, that sounds just great, Darling. You better stop in here even after you’re a college graduate.”

He laughed. “Of course! We love your bakery too much to stop coming in.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet.” She handed over the box and his debit card. “Good luck at graduation and give your lovely men my best.”

“Will do!” He gave her another smile then turned to leave. When he did, he nearly crashed into the large man with the eye patch. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

The man smiled, his lips quirking in a smug, almost cruel way. “It’s no problem. Good luck with graduation, little one.”

For whatever reason, a chill shot up Lance’s spine and he gave hesitant smile. “T-Thank you.” His fingers tightened around the box in his hand as he nearly ran from the store. Lance wasn’t sure where his tension came from but he knew he needed to get out of there. Something about the man just scared the crap out of him.

* * * * *

When Lance got back to the apartment, Shiro was washing dishes and Keith was putting away some video game. “I’m home!” he called as he walked in, his discomfort from earlier forgotten as he bounced into the apartment. “I got treats!”

Keith tossed his controller on the couch and came over to grab Lance around the waist. “I have my treat,” he said as he kissed Lance.

The Cuban’s cheeks warmed at Keith’s comment. While Lance was a flirt, a major one if you listened to Pidge, Keith had picked up a few tricks from his boyfriend and knew how to put them to good use. “Ke-Keith!” he laughed. He wiggled out of his boyfriend’s hold. “I mean something sweet.”

Shiro, who Lance hadn’t even seen walk over, wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle and kissed his cheek. “But you _are_ sweet.”

His cheeks turned even redder and he heard both Keith and Shiro laugh. “Guys, come on.”

Shiro kissed his temple. “Alright, alright, alright. What did you bring?”

Lance held up the box that had the desserts he’d picked up on his way home. “I stopped at the bakery on my way home.” Keith went to snatch the box from him but Lance pulled it out of his reach. “You get the red velvet cupcakes only if you do the laundry.”

Keith scowled. “Oh come on.”

“Don’t ‘oh come on’ me. I cleaned up the mess you and Shiro left in the bedroom this morning,”

The mullet sporting man huffed. “Fine.” He held his hands out and Lance happily handed over the box.

Shiro shook his head at the two of them. “Keith, we have dinner in the oven. Hold off and you can eat them after.” He reached for the box and held them away from the shorter man.

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. “I only wanted one.”

“And you can have one, after dinner.” Shiro kissed Lance’s temple again and walked into the kitchen. “Food will be ready in ten.”

Lance sighed and plopped face first down on the couch, not even caring that the red skirt he was wearing rode up a little. He kicked his shoes off and put them up over the arm.

Keith moved so he was standing by Lance’s head. “Long day?”

Lance just moaned into the cushion of the couch. He felt a hand on his back start kneading at the tension out from between his shoulder blades. A sigh of relief made its way past his lips and turned his head so that he could talk without it coming out muffled. “Mannery made me stay after and clean the classroom again. I think it was the skirt.”

He saw Keith frown at that. “Did he say something to you?”

“No,” he said. He knew Keith well enough to know that if Mannery had then Keith would do something. “He’s never done anything like that, thankfully.”

Keith hummed and leaned down to kiss the back of Lance’s neck. “Well, at least you’ll never have to take another class with him.”

Lance gave a lazy smile to his boyfriend. “True. Now I just gotta find a job.”

“You’ll get one. Your art is too good for a gallery not to take you. Besides, isn’t your patreon thing taking off?”

A smile came to his lips. His patreon _was_ going pretty well. It at least supplied him with enough money that he didn’t feel like a freeloader by living off his sexy-cop boyfriends. He just wanted his own work to start taking off more than his fanart did. “Yeah...I just want to do more.”

Keith leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Lance’s. “You will do more, kitten. Your skills are just too good for you not to make a big hit.”

“Keith’s right, Lance,” Shiro said, his voice coming from the end of the couch. “You’ll be fine, and even if you weren’t, Keith and I will be here to support you.”

A small smile came to Lance’s lips. “You just want me as a kept man.”

Shiro smiled and shook his head. “Well, the thought did cross our minds.” He walked around the couch and reached down to pick Lance up into his arms. Lance let out a squeak of surprise before cuddling into Shiro’s chest. “But you wouldn’t be happy being kept at home twenty-four seven.”

“True,” Lance said. He expected Shiro to put him down on one of the chairs but instead found himself sitting in his boyfriend’s lap. “Kashi?”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. “I don’t want to put you down yet.”

Keith rolled his eyes and sat down across from them. “Have fun eating.”

Lance laughed at the pout that appeared on his boyfriend’s face. “Aww, don’t look so jealous. Shiro has me in his lap right now but that means you get to fuck me first tonight.” If he looked behind him, Lance knew he would see that Shiro’s face had taken on a pink tint.

Keith’s, on the other hand, had lost the pout and taken on a more predatory smirk. “I can live with that.” He picked up his fork and started chomping down on the ham Shiro had made for dinner.

Lance laughed and picked up his own fork so that he could feed both himself and Shiro. He was too comfortable to move so Shiro could eat himself, so this was the best solution to do.

After dinner, Keith dumped their plates in the sink to be washed later. A second later, Lance found himself upside down and staring and his boyfriend’s ass. “Keith! I can walk!”

“Takes too long,” he said. Keith sprinted to the bedroom, Shiro’s laugh echoing behind him as he all but tossed Lance on their bed.

Lance was comfortable enough to admit that he found being manhandled by his boyfriends extremely hot. Now was no different as he felt his dick start to perk up to attention just enough that he knew Keith would be able to see it below his skirt. “Haven’t you ever heard of patience?”

“Fuck patience,” he growled. He didn’t wait as he pounced on top of Lance, his lips slamming down on his boyfriend’s and his tongue invading his mouth.

A moan worked its way out of Lance’s throat when Keith ground his hips down into his. “K-Keith!” Lance felt the other man smirk against his lips.

“What? You want more?” Suddenly one of Keith’s hands was gripping Lance’s cock through his underwear, under his skirt.

“Nnh!” Lance gasped and threw his head back as Keith expertly worked his fingers over Lance’s cock. Most people didn’t believe this, but Lance had been a virgin when he’d met Keith and Shiro. Once they’d gotten together, the two of them had a hell of a lot of fun playing Lance’s body like a fiddle. “Keith! Pa-Pants off!”

“Don’t be mean, Keith,” Shiro’s voice came from the doorway. When Lance turned his head, he saw his other boyfriend casually leaning against the door frame.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Lance suddenly found himself being flipped onto his belly with his skirt flipped up and underwear yanked off. His cheeks were spread apart and Keith leaning forward and licking at his hole.

A gasp broke its way past Lance’s lips and he pressed his face into the bed sheets. _Oh, God_. He both loved and hated when Keith did this. “Ke-Keith!” he moaned when he felt Keith’s tongue press into him and wiggle around. “O-Oh.”

He felt the mattress dip and when he pulled his face from the bed he saw Shiro settling down. “Sh-Shir- _Oh!_ ” His face hit the mattress again when he felt Keith give a particularly deep thrust of his tongue. “Keith! Shiro!”

Shiro’s hand stroked through his hair. “Hmm, I love it when we get him like this.”

“He’s still so _loose_ from last night,” Keith said, his tongue being replaced by his fingers. “We could both slide right in and not hurt him.”

Lance moaned again and tried to press down on the fingers inside of him but Keith just moved his hand with his movements. His fingers fisted in the sheets below him and let out a frustrated sob. “ _Please._ ”

“You think so?” Shiro asked, completely ignoring Lance. His hand slid from his hair to his cheek and he pressed his thumb into Lance's mouth. Lance immediately started sucking on the metal digit. The chill that metal usually had was warmed by both Lance’s and Shiro’s body heat.

Even not being able to see it, Lance knew that Keith was smirking. “Oh yeah, hell, I bet I could get my entire fist into him no problem.”

Lance whined at that, his eyes moving up to look at Shiro. The older man was grinning down at him. The grin taking on a sharp edge to it. “Do it,” he said.

Keith didn’t need to be told twice as he wedged his hand into Lance’s hole. The Cuban whined and wiggled as Keith pressed down on his prostate. Lance felt so _full_ and he tried to get closer to that fist inside of him.

He didn’t expect the orgasm to overtake him right then but it did. His cum shot out of his cock and on to the bed and skirt. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he flopped bonelessly on the bed.

Lance felt himself being maneuvered but didn’t register what was happening. He just let Shiro and Keith move him around like a rag doll.

When he started to actually be aware of himself, he found himself in Keith’s lap with the man’s cock pounding into him. Lance was still wearing his skirt but his shirt was gone.

Shiro was seated in front of him, his hand stroking his face. “There you are, Lance.” He leaned up and pressed his lips to Lance’s. The gentle didn’t seem to fit with the rough fucking he was currently receiving from Keith.

Lance whined and reached one hand out for Shiro as the other went behind him to wrap around Keith’s neck. “Sh-Shiro! Keith! _MoreI!_ ”

“You hear that, Shiro?” Keith asked. “I think he wants your cock too.”

The feral grin that spread across Shiro’s face made Lance’s oversensitive cock twitch in interest. In the next second, Shiro, who had a _huge_ dick, was pressing into Lance and he and Keith started pounding into him at a dizzying pace. They weren’t even going at the same intervals, just pounding away as though Lance was just a breathing fleshlight for them.

Lance loved it.

His head fell back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder and little breathless gasps left him each time one of them pressed into him. The bundle of nerves inside of him being constantly stimulated. “Oh oh, Shiro! Keith! I-I’m gonna cum again!”

Keith had his lips pressed to Lance’s neck. “Do it, cum Lance.” At the same time, both Keith and Shiro bit into either side of his neck and Lance couldn’t have stopped from cumming if his life had depended on it.

Just before he passed out again, he felt his boyfriends shoot their load into him.

* * * * *

“I think we broke him,” Keith said as he stroked his hand through Lance’s soft hair.

Shiro dumped their dirty clothes into the hamper and climbed into the bed. “I think we broke him a long time ago.” He got under the covers and arranged himself so he could get Lance close to him and throw an arm around both his boyfriends.

Keith wiggled closer and kissed the back the Cuban’s neck. “I don’t have any idea how we got so lucky.”

Truthfully, neither was Shiro. After returning from the army, he hadn’t expected to be where he was now. Hell, getting his prosthetic was the only reason that the police academy even let him sign up. When he’d graduated he’d met Keith, who’d just signed up as well. Lance had, quite literally, fallen into their lives almost right after that. It was like fate had wanted them together.

He was just happy to have both his boyfriends in his life. Shiro would do anything to keep them both safe and happy.

* * * * *

Moving around the next day was a pain the ass, literally. Lance did not want to leave the bed and he made sure to complain loudly to both his boyfriends. Keith rolled his eyes at him but he still carried Lance to the bathtub to help his sore body.

Shiro went to the kitchen to start on breakfast for the three of them while Keith helped him clean up. “You know,” Lance mused as he pressed his face into Keith's neck while the other man cleaned his hair. “I really shouldn’t let you and Shiro fuck me that hard on a regular bases. There’ll be nothing left of me.”

Keith laughed and kissed his cheek. “Nah, we’ll always put you back together after taking you apart.”

Lance smiled and curled into Keith’s hold. He loved cuddling, loved it, even more, when Shiro was with them. Keith had seemed surprised by the amount of cuddling that Lance initiated at first, but had come around and seemed to crave it almost as much as Lance did.

They stayed curled up in the tub together for a little while longer before Shiro called them out that breakfast was almost ready. So, they dragged themselves out of the tub and went to get ready. Keith in his uniform like Shiro, and Lance in a pair of underwear and one of Shiro’s button downs.

Both Shiro and Keith loved it when he wore their clothes. Lance liked to tease them about their caveman tendencies.

Lance decided he didn’t want to take his own seat, so he went and made himself comfortable in Shiro’s lap like he had yesterday.

Shiro chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “What time is your family getting in?”

“Five,” he said. “They’re going to want to go to dinner before they check in at their hotel.” If their apartment hadn’t been so small, then they would have welcomed his parents, abula and siblings into their home but they only had a two bedroom, and the second bedroom had been converted into a small studio for Lance.

Shiro’s flesh hand came up to massage the back of Lance’s neck. “We’ll be back around three thirty,” he said. “Then Keith and I can shower and change before going to pick them up with you. Sound good?”

Lance nodded. “Sounds perfect.” Something was nagging at his senses. He couldn’t place it but there was something just not sitting right with him about today. “Do you have to go in today?”

“Sorry, Lance,” Keith said. “We had to switch days with Hunk and Allura so we could have off for your graduation tomorrow.”

He knew that, but there was still something nagging at him. Something bad. “Y-You’ll be careful, right?”

Shiro’s arms came around him and he held him close. “Of course we will, we’ll be watching each other’s backs like always.”

“What’s wrong, Lance?” Keith asked as he came around so he was crouching in front of him and Shiro.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I just...I have a bad feeling about today.”

He felt Shiro press his lips to the top of his head. “Hey, it’s ok. We’ll keep our eyes and ears peeled for anything bad.”

Lance nodded but that didn’t stop the worry from forming in his chest. “I’m sorry, I just—”

Keith leaned up and kissed him. “Don’t apologize. Your feelings are usually right, remember when you made Shiro take a detour when we went to movies last week? There was that accident that we would have been in the thick of had we not listened to you. Shiro and I will be extra careful today. I promise.”

“It’s ok, Lance, we’ll text you throughout the day so you know we’re fine,” Shiro added.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into their arms. “Ok, I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Shiro said.

It wasn’t long after that that they needed to head off. Lance watched from the window as they left their apartment building and went to their patrol car. Watching them go only had the worry in his chest growing with each step that they took.

He pushed down his nerves and decided to try and distract himself somehow. If he drove himself insane with what-ifs then he’d probably end up hanging out at the station all day. Which, he knew, Coran wouldn’t mind but he didn’t want to be a bother to the police captain or the other officers.

Maybe he should call Hunk? He could come over and hang out with him. His best friend had always been able to keep him from freaking out.

Then he remembered that Hunk was spending the day with his girlfriend. The other woman was graduating from a doctorate program and this would be the first time she and Hunk would be able to hang out together in a long time.

Lance couldn’t interrupt that.

Pidge would be his second option but she also worked. Both her and her brother, Matt, were the best in the CSI lab and were almost always working.

“Guess I’m on my own today,” he muttered. He looked around the apartment and settled on trying to binge _Grey’s Anatomy_ , that usually helped him keep from freaking out.

He went and grabbed the yellow blanket Hunk had gotten him when he’d moved in with Keith and Shiro and curled up on the couch.

Periodically, he would text back and forth with Keith or Shiro depending on who would be driving at the time. Even then his anxiety still kept getting to him. Nothing seemed to be working. When it was getting closer to the time that Shiro and Keith were going to be arriving, Lance decided to get cleaned up.

He may have bathed this morning but he didn’t have a chance to take care of his regular skin routine, so off to the shower, he went.

* * * * *

Lance was getting changed in the bedroom when he heard the front door open. “Shiro? Keith? You home?” He frowned when he didn’t get a response. Lance was only in his underwear at the moment but who cares? It was probably just Keith trying to play a prank on him.

He went out into the living room. “Keith? If you’re trying to fuck with me I—” He cut himself off and his eyes widened when he saw a man standing in his apartment, the man was big, like Shiro big, and was wearing a black ski mask.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

Lance spun around as fast as he could, his feet nearly slipping on the hardwood. He booked it to the bedroom and the bedside table where Shiro kept his spare Glock.

He grabbed the gun and spun around but before he could fire, the man was on him and forcing the gun away out of his hands. Lance tried to keep hold of the weapon, really he did, but the man on top of him was much stronger and the gun fell from his fingertips.

Lance screamed as they fell back onto the bed. “Get off! Get off!” A fist came down and slammed into his face making Lance’s head start spinning. A second one nearly had him losing consciousness and he stopped struggling altogether. “P-Plea-se s-stop,” he moaned.

The man said nothing, only grabbed one of his arms and held it down to the bed, palm facing up. In Lance’s dazed vision, he watched the man pull out a long looking blade and hold it against his inner forearm.

All Lance knew after that was blinding pain.

* * * * *

“Lance, we’re home!” Shiro called as he and Keith entered the apartment.

Keith tossed his keys on the table by the door and made his way over to the bedroom. “Lance? Did you fall asleep?”

Shiro laughed. “Probably. You know how he gets when he’s bored all day.”

There was no answer from the direction of the bedroom. Shiro frowned and looked down the hall. “Keith?” Still no answer. “Keith?” He made his way down the hall. “I swear if you’re—” He stopped when he saw Keith standing inside their bedroom stock still. “Keith?”

Keith said nothing, only raised a trembling hand and pointed at the bed. Shiro looked at the stop and felt his eyes practically bulge out of his head.

Blood. There was  _so much blood_ on the bed. The sheets were soaked in it and there were droplets on the floor. On the ground, he saw his spare Glock laying discarded. When Shiro looked down, it was to see a trail of blood leading out the front door.

He felt his heart start pounding in his chest. “Keith,” he whispered. “Call for help.” Shiro bolted from the room and followed the trail. He knew he wouldn’t be able to find Lance but dear God he had to try.

His feet pounded out the door and his breath came in quick bursts as he searched. _Lance. Lance. Lance._ he chanted in his head. Where was he? Who had him? Wa-Was he even alive? God, there was so much blood. So much blood that he was afraid that Lance wouldn’t be alive.

Shiro followed the blood out on to the street before it cut off at the sidewalk like he knew it would.

Lance was gone.


	2. Held

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he felt the man on top of him continuously thrust himself into Lance. He’d gone in dry and the pain was so bad that he knew that he’d torn internally.

Lance knew he’d been there for at least a few days but he wasn’t sure how long that was. Each day this man came. He came and held Lance down and fucked him so hard that Lance always cried. There was no stopping it. He’d tried.

The man would beat him as punishment.

Lance whined at a particularly hard thrust and dropped his head down onto his arms. He hissed when there was too much pressure put on the stitches in his arm. The man who grabbed him had cut his arm so deeply that he’d have a scar there for the rest of his life.

It reminded him too much of the ones he’d seen in mental health textbooks about suicide scars.

A hand reached into his hair and yanked his head back. “Fuck, you’re still so tight, Slut,” the man said. His other hand moved down to grab and paw at Lance’s caged cock. He’d woken up locked in a chastity device and Lance just knew what kind of life he was going to have.

He whimpered when the man’s metal fingers (similar to Shiro’s) played with his soft cock. “Please stop.”

The man laughed and thrust harder. “Why would I do that?” He removed his hand from Lance’s hair and wrapped it around his throat instead. “Fuck!” He squeezed his hand tighter and Lance felt himself spasm as he tried to catch his breath. “Your pussy lovers never fucked you this hard, did they, Slut?”

When he didn’t get an answer, he pinched the tip of Lance’s cock making him whine in pain. “N-No!” he gasped, tears streaming down his neck. Oh God, it hurt so much. He wanted to go home. This had to all be a dream.

Another sharp jab into his prostate had him squirming in both pain and reluctant pleasure. Lance hated this. It hurt but his body was starting to respond. It was trying to adapt to the situation.

The man held Lance so tightly that there would be bruises later on. He shifted so that Lance was sitting in the man’s lap as he thrust up into them. “Stop!” he screamed.

The hand around his throat tightened to the point that Lance couldn’t breathe at all. His own hands came up to scramble at the fingers gripping his neck but he felt his strength sapping away as he tried to catch his breath. “I’ll do whatever I want to you, Slut,” he said. “From now on you call me Master. Understand?”

He released Lance’s neck just enough so that Lance could breathe and answer. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what?” He thrust his hips harder.

Lance whined and let out a pained yelp. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want any of this. He just wanted the pain to stop and go away. He wanted to go  _ home _ . “Ye-Yes, Mast-Master,” he sobbed. If only to make the pain stop.

The man laughed as he released his cum into Lance.

* * * * *

Lance got used to the daily beatings and rapes. He even got use to calling his abuser “Master” as much as he hated it.

Apparently, his abuser thought that Lance should be grateful to him considering he decided to keep Lance for himself. Part of Lance, in a sick and twisted way, was grateful. The thought of being sold off to some brothel or something scared him. Being stuck with this man meant he stayed in one place.

Lance held on to the hope that Keith and Shiro would find him. They would find him and take him away from this place.

His head was yanked back and he felt lips against his ear. “What’s my name?”

He swallowed. “M-Master.” Lance had been handcuffed on his hands and knees this morning. It left his naked body, littered with bruises and red marks, on display for whoever walked by.

The hand in his hair loosened just a bit. “Good boy,” he said. Fingers pressed into his hole and Lance dropped his head forward. “God, you’re so fucking tight still.” He laughed.

Lance sniffled and dropped his head down. He still had that chastity device on and he didn’t think that the man would be removing it any time soon. Lance even felt himself starting to get used to having the damn thing on.

The fingers in his ass started rubbing against his prostate. It took everything Lance had not to start screaming. “You’re learning, Slut,” he said. “I made a good choice in keeping you. My last whore couldn’t do what I asked of him.”

The fingers were removed and Lance tried to keep from crying but nothing could stop the tears from dripping down his cheeks. “Th-Thank you-u, Master.” God, he hated this but it’s what kept him alive. He had to stay alive. He wanted to go home and see Shiro and Keith. To do that he would need to make it through this.

The man laughed. “Only four days and I’ve almost broken you.” His footsteps lead away from where Lance was chained to the floor.

Four days? That was all? God, it felt like it had been so much longer. Were Shiro and Keith any closer to finding him? Were they even looking?

Lance shook that last thought away. Of course, they were. They loved him and wouldn’t stop looking until they knew what happened to him.

The footsteps came back and his head was suddenly yanked back by his hair. “Do you know what the Pear of Anguish is, Slut?”

Lance blinked back tears. “N-No, Ma-master.”

The man’s free hand came forward and he held a pear-shaped object in front of Lance’s face, on the end of it there was a twistable handle. “This is roughly what they looked like. Back when they were created they were used on women, liars, blasphemers and homosexuals. See you twist the end and the ‘pear’ opens slowly.”

Tears filled his eyes as Lance registered what this man was going to do to him.

He saw the smirk on the man’s face grow. “It didn’t kill, at least not directly, but it did hurt and caused a lot of infections. Now, there’s this version, a safer version, made specifically for sex that won’t cause damage...well much.”

“No! No! Pl-Please! Mas—” Lance’s crying was cut off as the man shoved an object into Lance. He screamed in pain as the large object was forced into his body.  _ Oh God _ , it hurt so much, his only relief was that at least it had been lubed a little. 

The hand in his hair let go and moved down to stroke his lower back in a false sense of comfort. “Shh, Slut, you’re doing so good. You’ll love this.”

Lance shook and cried as he felt the thing expand. “No! No!” he cried. His entire body shook as he cried and begged for it all to end but it wouldn’t. It just wouldn’t stop. “Stop, stop! Please, Master, make it stop!”

When it finally did stop, Lance felt so open and exposed. His entire body hurt and his heart pounded against his ribcage. Something wet trickled down his thighs and Lance tried to pretend that it was lube but he knew it wasn’t.

The man pressed his lips between Lance’s shoulder blades. “Such a good, Slut. I think you deserve a reward.”

Hands ran over his chest and fingers tweaked his nipples. His body was in so much pain that any pleasure it was given was soaked up. This had to be the man’s plan. Hurt him so much that any pleasure would be received with open arms. He couldn’t help but clench around the object in his ass as his bound cock gave a twitch of interest. “N-No…” he moaned.

The man chuckled. “Come now, Slut, you know you want it.” He reached down and removed the chastity device so Lance’s cock could fill and rise in interest. “Look at that. You love this.” His hand wrapped around Lance’s cock and started pumping.

Lance sobbed and shook his head even as he felt his body shudder in pleasure. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want it.  _ He didn’t want it! _

His cock released a stream of cum.

* * * * *

Lance knew that trying to escape was a bad idea but he’d been so afraid and he just wanted to go home. It had been two weeks since he’d been taken away and he just had to run, so when he saw the opening he took it. Of course, he’d been caught and brought back to the man’s holding.

He hadn’t even been able to see the sun.

The man tossed Lance on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. “I’ve been nice to you,” he said. “And you repay that by trying to run away.” He kicked Lance over onto his back. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Lance coughed as he tried to catch his breath. “I-I’m sorry.” Just do what he wants and maybe it will hurt less. “Pleas-please, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s not good enough.” The man placed his foot on Lance’s shin and  _ pushed _ .

The crack that echoed through the room was deafening. Lance couldn’t contain the scream that burst from his throat. He tried to drag himself away from it all but it hurt too much. When the man got off his leg, Lance reached down and clutched at the broken limb. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he sobbed.

A hand circled around his throat and he was dragged up so that they were eye level. “No one is going to save you, Slut. You’re  _ mine _ and mine alone. Try to run again and I’ll break more than your leg.”

Lance thought that would be it but it wasn’t. The man dragged him over to a bench and strapped him down so he was lying on his back. His arms were chained to the floor and so was his leg, the broken one left to dangle uselessly at his side.

Something blunt was pressed up against his ass. It didn’t feel like that pear, more like a dildo. Oh God, what is he going to do? What is he going to do?  “This is what you are,” the man said. Something was turned on and the blunt head of the dildo shoved into him over and over again at a high speed.

It had Lance wiggling and squirming in an attempt to get away. The chastity device that had been removed earlier that day was replaced. “You’re nothing but a fuck hole for me and whomever else I want.” His hand wrapped around Lance’s limp cock. “ _ This _ is mine. Your pleasure is  _ mine _ .” He moved up and wrapped a hand around Lance’s throat. “And your  _ life is mine _ . I decide if you live or die.”

Lance sobbed as the dildo pounded relentlessly into him. It hurt so much. There was no lube or prep and he knew he would tear again, hell, he probably already had torn. Lance just hoped that he would be allowed to see that doctor the man had brought him to before. Even if she did terrify him, at least she would keep him alive.

“Let’s see how you feel after a night like this,” the man said. He turned the light in the room off as he headed out the door.

Lance thought that would be the end of it. That he would be left in the dark to be fucked by this machine but no. A loud noise that could only be called metallic screeching filled the room. Lance tried to reach up and cover his ears but was stopped by the handcuffs keeping him in place. His head started to throb just as much as the pain throughout the rest of his body.

It was  _ too loud _ .

* * * * *

Master’s cock pounded relentlessly into Lance’s hole. It hurt but felt good at the same time. Something that Master liked to use against him. “If it feels good,” he would say, “then you want this.” Lance knew that wasn’t true but it didn’t mean that it didn’t mess with his head. It was becoming harder and harder to remember who he was.

Through all of this, he wasn’t allowed to cum though. He’d been bad and said no. Lance knew better than that. Never say no to Master, if he did it would be worse for him. He’d learned that lesson the one and only time he tried to escape. “Bad sluts don’t get to cum,” Master would say.

At that moment, Lance was on his knees, a collar clipped tightly around his neck and attached to the foot of his master’s bed frame. He wasn’t allowed on the bed unless Master said otherwise. Which was rare to happen, so rare it had only happened once. At night, he would curl up on the floor to sleep, although most of the time he would lie awake from how cold he was.

“Fuck, how are you still so tight?” Master moaned. His hand wrapped around Lance’s throat and forced his head back so he could press his lips to Lance’s bloody ones. “I should leave you like this,” he panted. One of his hands was stroking Lance’s limp cock. Lance wasn’t allowed to get hard unless Master wanted him to. To make sure he followed that rule, Master had locked him in a chastity cage. “The sight of your lips sewn shut, so pretty. Much better than spending money on a gag. Too bad I can’t keep them like this forever.”

Lance moaned at a particularly hard thrust. His lips hurt so much but it’s what Master wanted. Hurting him made Master happy so Lance had to take it. The happier Master is, the less chance he had of being beaten.

“Your former boyfriends are still looking for you, you know. After nearly two years they still think they’ll get you back,” Master said. He pulled harder on Lance’s cock making the smaller man whimper in pain. He was so sensitive down there now. “But they won’t get you back because you’re mine.”

Master’s cum started filling Lance’s ass. Lance moaned and dropped his head forward. He did good. Master had cum. Master was happy.

That’s all Lance needed.

* * * ** **  
**The only reason that Master didn’t sow Lance’s lips shut permanently was because he liked to have Lance suck him off under his desk while he worked. The part of Lance that was still _Lance_ was eternally grateful for that.

Lance worked his tongue over the cock in his mouth. The faster he got Master off, the happier he would be. The happier he was, the higher the chance that he would let Lance sleep without the chains on his ankles and wrists.

A hand suddenly grasped the back of his neck and pushed him down to fully swallow Master’s cock. It took every ounce of self-control that Lance possessed to keep from trying to shove back. Still, he couldn’t keep from gagging as Master’s cum filled his mouth. Droplets of it slipping out of his mouth even as he tried to keep from making a mess.

Master didn’t like it when he made messes.

The hand at the back of his neck yanked him up and tossed him on the ground. Lance yelped as his bad leg was twisted painfully. Master had broken it three times before and it still hurt. With his arms bound behind him, like they almost always were nowadays, Lance had no way of bracing himself as he hit the ground. “Get in the corner and be quiet, I have work to do.”

Lance did as he was told, his movements slow and painful. Eventually, he managed to drag himself into the corner and into a somewhat comfortable position. It wouldn’t last for long, he knew that, but it was better than nothing. He would take whatever rest he could get.

The door opened and in walked Master’s friend, Haxus. Lance made sure to keep his head down while the man walked in and dropped some papers on the desk. “We got rid of that mole last night. The package should be found no earlier than forty-eight hours from now.”

“Good,” Master said as he opened one of the files. When Haxus didn’t leave right away he looked up. “Something else?”

Haxus looked over at the pathetic heap in the corner. “You still have  _ it _ , Sir. Normally you get rid of your toys after only a few months.”

Master looked over at Lance. His head was bowed in submission and silent tears streamed down his face. “This one belonged to two cops,” he said. “I suspect it will be useful in the future.”

Lance didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“Sendak—” a sharp look from Master had Haxus clearing his throat. “Sir, what if it turns out to be more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Then I will get rid of it.” He closed the file. “I do not appreciate the fact that you are questioning me.”

Haxus bowed his head. “You’re right, Sir, I’m sorry. I am only concerned about us losing the progress that we’ve made in recent years.”

Master stood up and approached where Lance was huddled in the corner. Lance couldn’t help the whimper he let out as he curled further in on himself. Master’s hand gripped Lance’s hair and he yanked him over to where Haxus stood.

Lance bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain when he was forced back onto his knees in front of the other man. “Take it for the night. Do with it as you please. Think of it as an incentive to do even better.”

The shark-like grin that Haxus wore had Lance’s stomach rolling in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DragonWritesFic)


	3. Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I love Lance. He's my precious blue boy.

Rolo glanced in his rearview mirror. In the back seat, a boy with brown hair laid bound in handcuffs and a gag in his mouth. Sendak had given Lance to him for the night, again. He’d been pleased after Rolo brought in that last shipment for him with no problems.

He sighed and looked back at the road. If he could, Rolo would keep driving with the boy in the back seat. Hell, he’d been two steps away from doing it the last time he’d had Lance in his car. If he weren’t so afraid of Sendak, maybe he would.

A whimper in the back seat had Rolo looking back once more. Lance had curled in on himself again and was trying so hard to take the pressure of his arms. His face was twisted in a way that would have had Satan himself rushing to keep him safe.

Rolo put his signal on and pulled over to the side of the road. The key to the handcuffs was in Rolo’s pocket and he quickly took it out as he got out of the car. He opened the back door and carefully pulled Lance into a sitting position. The movement made Lance let out pained whines and pitiful whimpers that broke the drug smuggler’s heart. “I’m sorry, Lance, I’m trying not to hurt you. Just let me get these cuffs off you.”

As soon as they were off, Lance pulled his arms to his chest. Rolo quickly took the gag out of Lance’s mouth. The younger boy was shivering so badly that Rolo would have thought he was having a seizure if he didn't know any better. The leather jacket he was wearing was quickly wrapped around Lance’s shoulders. “When was the last time you ate something more than bread?” he asked.

The Cuban boy shrugged. “Don’t kn-know.”

That, Rolo had learned, was code for more than a month. “We’ll stop and get you something to eat. I have you for a few days, ok?”

Lance nodded but didn’t say anything more, just huddled his thin frame into Rolo’s jacket. Rolo sighed and gently ran his hand through Lance’s hair in a soothing manner before getting back into the driver’s seat.

When they arrived at Rolo’s current safehouse, he got Lance settled in one of the rooms. They’d stopped off at some takeout place and gotten Lance some soup, something easy to keep down. Bezeer, his German Shepherd, ran over to them and immediately jumped up on the bed with Lance. His head resting on top of the boy’s chest. “H-hi, Bezeer,” Lance whispered. His hands gently scratching behind the dog's ears.

“I’ll go heat the soup up for you, you just rest,” Rolo said. He looked at his dog. “Bezeer, keep an eye on him.” Bezeer barked once before settling back down with Lance.

Rolo took one last look at them before turning and heading back out of the room. Nyma would most likely be back in just a few hours. She’d be pissed when she got a look at Lance, like Rolo she was just as disgusted by the treatment that Sendak put Lance through.

He took the lid off the plastic container. The smell of chicken noodle soup filled the small kitchen. It wasn’t much but it would be something that Lance could keep down. Rolo had learned the hard way that soup was the best way to keep him from being sick from too much food. Nyma had nearly gone after Sendak herself when it had happened.

“Lance, I got your—” He stopped when he saw that Lance had fallen asleep curled up with Bezeer. The dog taking a protective position around the thin boy.  A small smile made its way on his face at the sight. He quietly closed the door behind him. Sleep would be good for Lance, Rolo would wake him in an hour or two. He put the soup back in the container and in the fridge. 

The front door opened as Nyma walked in, a scowl on her face. “Sendak really needs to get off his high horse and stop expecting us to get so much in at once. It’s ridiculous.”

Rolo shook his head at her. “Stop, not now.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Why not now?” Her eyes widened in sudden realization. “Shit, I forgot you had a meeting with him.” She quickly turned on her heel and went to peek into the spare room.

“Careful, don’t wake him.” He tried to keep from yelling as much as he could when Lance was around. Too much noise was bad for the kid. Again, they’d learned that the hard way.

Nyma came back after looking in at the kid. The look on her face promised murder to the next person that got on her bad side. “He looks thinner than last time.”

Rolo nodded. “I know.” He went and plopped down on the couch. “God, I can’t keep doing this. Seeing him so scared and hurt, it’s killing me.”

The cushion dipped down next to him as Nyma settled down. “I know, but you have to keep taking him. If you don’t then someone else could get him.”

“Which could potentially be much worse.” He knew this, they both did, but that didn’t make this any easier. This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. “I’m just afraid that the next time I go there Sendak is going to thrust some new guy at me and Lance will be dead.”

Nyma put a hand on his shoulder. “I know, so am I.” She looked over at the room that Lance was sleeping in. “I might have an idea on how we can help him.”

“You do?”

She nodded. “Just give me a little time to finalize it.”

* * * * *

Lance kept his head bowed while the car moved. Master was seated next to him, one of his large hands idly playing with Lance’s caged cock. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound, Master wouldn’t like it if he did.

“What are your rules?” he asked

“No talking, no saying no, I can cum but each time I do means an-another day with the machine.” The machine was the fucking machine Master liked to strap him to when he got bored. “No eating anything that you or Haxus don’t give me.”

Master’s hand tightened around his cock painfully. “Good, slut. When he asks what your name is, you tell him?”

He bit his lip in an effort to keep from crying. “S-Slut, my name is Slut.” It was getting harder to remember that wasn’t his actual name. Hell, if it weren’t for Rolo and Nyma constantly reminding him of his actual name, he probably would have forgotten by now. He’d come so close to that right before Master had let Rolo take him.

The hand released his cock and reached up to grip the back of Lance’s head. “Good.” Master pulled his head down as he quickly opened the front of his pants with his other hand. “Get to work, I have meetings today.”

A feeling of resignation overcame him as he did as he was told. He swallowed the cock, making sure to work his tongue over all the right places. The hand on the back of his head suddenly tightened and he was jerked up and down on the appendage. Lance couldn’t keep from gagging as he was forced to take it all at once, over and over again.

Then Master’s free hand pinched Lance’s nose, as he pushed him all the way down. Fighting back wasn’t allowed, he’d learned that over the three years he’d been with Master, but he couldn’t  _ breathe _ . His hands pressed down on Master’s thighs in an attempt to get some air.  _ Air, air! I need air. _ His lungs were burning and his head was spinning.

Master yanked Lance up, his hand letting go of the Cuban’s nose so he could breathe. Cum shot out in thick ropes across his face as he sucked in the much needed air. “I’m sorry, Master! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t fight. I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“No, you shouldn’t fight me,” Master snarled. He pushed Lance back against the window, one hand wrapping around his throat. “You will keep my cum on your face and you will be the reward to these men after the client is done with you, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” he whimpered.

“Good, Slut. Now, you will be here for a week while I am on a business trip. You do anything and everything they want. When I get back, if I hear one bad report, you will be left in the Loud Room.” He leaned forward and opened the car door. “Now go.”

Lance all but fell out of the car. His heart pounding as he hit the ground, naked flesh scrapping the concrete. He wasn’t allowed any clothes, even when in public. His leg ached as he forced himself to stand and walk up to the house, his arms unconsciously moving to wrap around himself.

* * * * *

Laying on a bed, even as some random man drilled his cock in and out of him, felt nice. Lance hadn’t lain on a mattress in over three months when he’d last been with Rolo and Nyma. It wasn’t even the most comfortable mattress, much too thin, but it was better than the floor that had been his home for the last three years.

The only thing that broke the slight relief of being on the  _ bed _ for once, was the loud blaring music. It was just so loud. He wanted to curl up in the quiet. Why couldn’t it just be quiet? Even if for just a little bit.

He whimpered as the man’s hips gave particularly had thrust into him. The man had taken one look at him and tossed him down on the bed and pressed into him. In a way, it was kind of refreshing to not be handled so forcefully like Master did. The sooner he was done, the sooner he would leave.

Of course, that would leave Lance with the six men that ran the drug den. Lance wasn’t sure what they had done to earn favor with Master, but he wouldn’t have a choice. He would have to do whatever they wanted him to do otherwise he’d be in trouble with Master.

Master being upset was bad.

Warmth flooded Lance’s channel and felt bile rise in his throat. After three years, he still got sick whenever someone came inside of him. 

The man pulled out of him and stood up. “Fuck you have a tight ass, Slut. Wonder if they’d be willing to sell you to me.” His hand gripped Lance’s hair and he yanked him up. “Did you enjoy it?”

Lance winced. “Ye-Yes, Sir.”

He laughed and pushed Lance back down. “See you soon, Slut. I’m going to be sure to get my hands on you again.”

When the door shut, Lance dragged his knees up to his chest. Everything hurt and he just wanted  _ quiet. _

“Open up! It’s the police!” How he was able to hear the yelling over the music he wasn’t sure. Something fell over and made a loud crash.

Something was happening. Lance flew off the bed and dragged himself into the closet to curl up into a tight ball. He knew it wouldn’t be the police. Master wouldn’t let the police take him away. It had to be another test. He knew it was. The police weren’t even looking for him anymore.

Lance pulled his legs close to his chest and pressed his face into the tops of his knees. Master was testing him, he had to be good. He had to be or he would be punished.

The yelling got louder, a few gunshots going off before the only thing that could be heard was the music. He clamped his hands over his ears. Why was Master testing him? Had he done something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything that may have angered Master.

The door opened and he tucked his head down. Submissive, be as submissive as possible. Master liked that, maybe he wouldn’t be as mad.

The man knelt down in front of him. “Lance?” he whispered just loud enough to be heard of the music.

Cautiously, Lance lifted his head up and looked at the person. His eyes widening when he got a look at who was in front of him. He would know that tuff of white hair anywhere.

A cautious smile formed on the man’s lips. “It’s me, Baby, do you remember?”

Lance opened his mouth, nothing but gibberish leaving him at first. He took a deep breath. “K-Kashi?”

He saw Shiro’s eyes fill with unshed tears. “Yes, It’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DragonWritesFic)

**Author's Note:**

> *Runs and hides away* Chapter 2 will come tomorrow. Just...don't hate me for hurting my blue boy.
> 
> Catch me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DragonWritesFic) Because Tumblr is evil now and I can only use it for my SFW works now. Sadness. I'm also on [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/DragonWritesFics)


End file.
